I'm Here: Edited
by iceblueyes
Summary: Eriol Hiiragizawa had come back after four years. Tomoyo Daidouji doesn't know what to do with her feelings because of that four years that they've sent mails and chat with each other she have secretly grown to love him.


Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. I edited this. Do enjoy.

**Tomoyo Daidouji's Point Of View**

I yawned as I was in the car together with Sakura Kinomoto, my best friend and second degree cousin and Syaoran Li, Sakura's boyfriend. He had stayed in Japan ever since we reached first year high. A wry smile was on my lips as I watched the two across from me talking about Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, our classmate from grade five.

Lo and behold four years have passed and we are going to pick up Hiiragizawa-kun in the airport. He said he'll be studying in Tomoeda High again. And for those four years we've never lost our communication. It was fun talking to him through emailing or chatting. I sighed and looked at the window. I don't know why but I feel nervous. Why do I feel nervous? Is it because…?

I shook my head in despair. Kami-sama I couldn't be in love with him right? We were just exchanging mails and chat. This would be the first time I would see him after four years and that makes me wonder what Hiiragizawa-kun looks like. Does he look handsome?

Imagining Eriol Hiiragizawa to be taller, his dark blue hair covering his eyes, his sapphire eyes behind those glasses and that smile-somehow I missed the way he smiles.

I stiffened. What the hell am I thinking? Could I really be…after all this time?

"Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo-chan daijoubou desu neh?" was Sakura's worried voice. I turned to them and gave a slight laugh.

"Of course I am Sakura-chan. I was just…thinking…"I replied, un-assure of my last word. The couple looked at me oddly and I waved a hand. "I'm fine neh. I'm just thinking of nonsense stuffs".

"Oh? How nonsense is it?" Syaoran asked. I stiffened and just smiled. "You know Tomoyo-chan, you sure not good in lying".

"How perceptive of you Syaoran-kun", was all I could say as I looked outside again. "Anyway it wasn't that _important_. We'll be arriving in the airport soon".

"I can't wait to see Eriol-kun! It's been a while neh!" Sakura exclaimed. I hid a smile to that.

_Yeah, it's been a while but still the way I felt for him whenever his name is spoken. Could I really be in love with him after all this time?_

/

The three of us arrived at the airport, scanning for Eriol Hiiragizawa. It was exactly two in the afternoon; the time where he will arrive. We were just in time but somehow in the midst of the crowd it was somewhat difficult to find him. Come to think of it I'm wondering if were even going to identify him. "Let's split up", Sakura began, looking at me and Syaoran. "He must have arrived so let's just split up. If any of us find him we'll just meet in the Customer Service area all right?"

"Right", was our reply as the three of had gone to our separate ways. There were many people in the airport right now, I've noticed. Guess some people had decided this time of day to go somewhere or some may have come back from their vacation. Or just like Okaa-sama, some of them had gone to a business trip. I sighed. It was not easy looking for him.

I was busy looking for him and was not looking in my way as I bumped into somebody. "G-Gomen nasai!" I immediately said when I was being thrown back and was about to hit the floor. I closed my eyes, waiting for my dreadful and hurtful fall when an arm slipped around my waist so that I won't hit the tiled floor. I slowly opened my eyes to see who had saved me.

"You are not hurt right Miss?" it was a man I noticed as I regained my composure. Then a dark red-haired woman came, smiling at us with a black cat perch on her shoulder.

"Nice catch Master and no she is not hurt. Why are you calling her "Miss"? You should call her Daidouji-san", was the older woman said. I gasped. This man, it couldn't be-

"Oh, so rude of me. I didn't notice immediately". Eriol Hiiragizawa looked at me, a smile on his lips. "Forgive me for my rudeness Daidouji-san".

"It's okay. I-"before I could say anything more, he had kneeled down in front of me, taking my hand and kissed it. "Please accept my apology, Daidouji-san", he added. And when he did that I didn't noticed Sakura and Syaoran's presence, or their mischievous smirks on their faces as Eriol had began talking to them thanking that we have come to pick him up because I was still caught up in my own fantasy on the way he acted back there. It was like one of those fairy tales-the prince had kissed the princess.

_This is just a mere fantasy anyway. _I smiled looking at them talking and my eyes couldn't avert from his face. _Still the same old Eriol-very gentleman._

"Tomoyo-chan, can you do me a favor? One last favor?" Sakura said, her hands in a praying position as I went to them, smiling.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan", I replied. She was blushing a little when she said, "I-If it's not troublesome for you c-could you take Eriol-kun to his house? Syaoran and I will just take a cab on the way home".

"It's okay Sakura-san, I don't want to be-"

"That's fine. Not a problem dear cousin", I replied, cutting off Eriol's words. He looked at me, his eyes blinking. _Kawaii neh._

"Are you sure Daidouji-san?" I realized it was easy for Sakura to call him Eriol while the two of us are still calling ourselves by our family name even though we've been friends for a long time although we just communicate through mail and chatting.

"Of course. It's just a small favor from my cousin anyway", I replied, smiling.

"Yehey! We are riding on Tomoyo-sama's car!" Nakuru exclaimed. The black cat rolled his eyes.

"It's not like it's your first time to ride a car Nakuru", Spinel Sun said.

"What did you say you little cat?" we end up laughing at their argument as all of us exited the airport.

/

"Please wait for Eriol-sama here, Tomoyo-sama", Nakuru said as we have arrived at their house. I nodded as she closed the door in the library. I looked outside of the window and it had started raining. I have told my driver that I'll go home by myself because I'll be somewhat going home late. It was a Saturday after all and I've got nothing to do. I touched the cold glass and watched the rain fall mercilessly to the ground when I saw on the reflection that Eriol had came in to the room. I turned around and my cheeks flush. His polo shirt's two buttons was somewhat open and he had pulled up his sleeves somehow. He is so handsome that he's like a prince coming out from a children's story book. He came and stopped right in front of me.

"I've wanted to see you for a long time", Eriol said, his voice so soft. I knew I was flushing. I don't know why but somehow, maybe, inside my heart I've really fallen in love with him after all those times. It's just that a part of me would never admit it to anyone and not even to myself.

"Eriol…"I gasp, I said his _first _name! Why didn't I think before I speak? "I…I…"

"I like the sound of that when you called me Eriol", he said, his other hand stretching out near my head, trapping me. I could feel my back touching the wall. K-Kami-sama, don't tell me…?

"I-It was a mistake", I said. I saw a smirk playing on his lips. "R-Really Eriol-kun…"

"Is that a mistake again or did you do that intentionally?" then his eyes began to soften as his other hand caressed my cheek. "I want to thank you for helping me mend my broken heart all these years".

"You mean from your heartbreak from Mizuki-sensei?" I said, shaking my head with a smile. "I told you right; even if I'm far away I'll always _be here_ helping you".

"I know but did you know that after all these time you've stolen my heart too?" I stiffened. What the hell is going on here? The hand that had been caressing my cheek wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to his body. "E-Eriol…"what is wrong with him? He acts so oddly.

"I mean what I said Tomoyo-san that you've captured my heart". I looked at his throat and began playing with his collar. "Tomoyo…"

"Do you want me to believe that you _love _me like I _love you?" _I said without looking at him. "Look at me", he ordered as my amethyst eyes met his sapphire ones. "For all those times you've been with me, I've learned to love you. You are the reason why I came back. I want to be here…with you…"I bit my bottom lip and was my heart was still beating unlike its normal beating. I touched the side of his face. "_I love you"._

"_I love you Eriol-kun"_, I said. I was so happy so happy that we felt the same way after all these times. And I never forgot that night-the rain that was pouring outside, his hands around my waist, and his lips that had brushed over mine giving me my first kiss.

The End.


End file.
